This Ruined Puzzle
by tenoh racer
Summary: Haruka's been shut up in an asylum, Michiru's dealing with some personal battle(s) of her own. The two cross paths and...?(Chapter 3 is FINALLY up! although a lot of my elypsis are missing when i uploaded the fic... i need them!)
1. Beautiful Stranger

            Ciao ragazzi! (And no, I'm not saying 'bye', in Italian 'ciao' also means hello, for those who are unaware ^_^;;) Anyways, this is my first fanfic I've ever written and ever written and put online for the world (or simply Hamena fans) to see. I got the idea from a couple of sources, the first one being when I was feeling a little 'insane' myself one day, and listening to a great deal of Silver Chair and Dashboard Confessional. Also, I would like to thank Mandy, (Violin Tides) for her help with the idea of how Haruka and Michiru should meet, arigato! ^_^

            Alora… I guess I should state that I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters, because they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and well if I was her, I would have written a much better fic than this, ne? However the story is completely mine, although some little lines may have been borrowed from other sources, although I think only one…which is where I state,  "And suddenly Haruka knows a different kind of thirst, as she drinks in sight of her…" was taken from Wendy and Richard Pini's comic, ElfQuest… because I love that scene and line so much, and I highly recommend anyone to check it out if they like a bit of fantasy. 

            Oh, and for those who don't know, arigato = thank you, hime = princess, gomen = sorry, hai = yes, Sugoi = cool, awesome, baka = idiot, silly, stupid…etc, and I chose to use the suffixes for the names as is in the anime. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that Haruka and Michiru do not use them when speaking to each other, so don't get mad at me if I'm not making them use "chan" or even "ko" as Mamoru calls Usagi.

            And well I think that is all that needs to be said, other than I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism and well… comments and opinions altogether. You can e-mail me at Herbal_skittles@hotmail.com. Arigato!

This Ruined Puzzle 

            _By Tenoh Racer_

                                                            *****Prologue*****

Her head lolled back and fourth against the wall of the padded room as she stared vacantly at the window spectators seldom peered through. Wisps of short blond hair hung limply in front of her face, shielding empty teal eyes, once carrying so much blithe and happiness. She hung her head low as she recalled events of the past; events often repeating themselves like a mantra in her mind.

*** **Flashback** ***

            "I don't care what you have to do, just fix her!" A hysterical voice of a middle-aged woman's rang through the white walled building echoing in the hallways.****

            "Mam, I don't think you understand, there's nothing we can do to 'fix' her, we can only guide her though these feelings and emotions she has, and help her to become more comfortable with herself." The Doctor somewhat calmly informed her, nervously plucking at his I.D. tag. Had he known this woman personally, he would have thought it wise to have kept his mouth shut and agreed, for that one statement alone stirred an eruption from the woman so great, birds nesting in trees outside the institute flew up in a panic.

            "Good…Sir…" She had managed to say with much difficulty while forcing a smile through gritted teeth. "I must not have made myself very clear… I specifically said that I do not care what it is you have to do, but I want you to take whatever means necessary and FIX her! I will not have any daughter of mine parading around in men's clothes and catching young girl's eyes!" And with that she flung the office door open, and stormed out stopping halfway as she met her daughter's irate stare. She quickly spun around and glared at the Doctor with her piercing gaze adding: "I'll be back to make sure your doing your job right, and to observe her progress. She's not coming home with me until she is a normal human being, just like the rest of us!" And once again she turned on her heels and marched out of the room, slamming every door behind her.

"Hai Tenoh-san…" He mumbled solemnly as he rose from his seat. 

Haruka stared at her feet, her hands under her behind in a P.O.W. (Prisoner of War) position, fighting to hold back the tears that burned in her eyes. She had long given up on fighting with her mother. She just couldn't win; and as strong a person as Haruka was, her mother continued to rein victorious over her. A pair of black shoes disrupted her view of her own as she looked up to meet the Doctor's penetrating gaze and his outstretched hand.

            "Now don't you worry Haruka-san, we're going to take good care of you…  
  


                                                *** **End Flashback** ***

            Six long months passed since then, and according to her mother she was still as "un-normal" as ever. As her mother's visits increased, so did the punishments and limitations she received along with them. She had wanted so badly to wipe away the stray tear that fought to free itself from her eye, but her arms were constrained in the white jacket she had been forced to wear some days earlier. She had received _it_ too as a punishment for her wild temper. She had been outraged and banged on the walls yelling for someone's attention to let her out and that she wasn't insane. Most unfortunately her calls were disregarded without question. She had even gone to extremes such as kneeing one of the staff in the groin upon their attempts to examine her physically, giving her shots if needed.  The jacket seemed to act as a special seal, reminding her even more so how "unusual" she was. Why couldn't her mother just accept her and love her for who she was? She was a free soul; she thrived on the feeling of speed and the wind as it whipped through her hair when she could catch it, but the restraints showed her that she was no longer that free spirit, but a rat in a laboratory.

                                                            ***

            Mellifluous notes of a classical piece had been woven from the hands of a talented young violinist, whose bow gracefully danced across the strings as they had countless times before. Her aqua hair, as beautiful and full of natural waves as the ocean itself, hung loosely over her back, blowing softly in the wind. The sound of waves gently crashing against the shore could be heard, along with soft winds rustling nearby trees, adding to the serene setting and tone of a calm autumn morning. The girl was out on the deck of her parent's beach house, totally oblivious to the world around her, engulfing herself in her thoughts and in her music. At times her music was her only outlet from the life she led. Her parents had died in a plane crash when she was very young, but she was old enough to remember the last time she saw them, and the fond memories from earlier before. Such thoughts brought tears to her eyes when she really thought about them long enough. However, she was not living unloved. She resided with her uncle Takeshi who took her in with open arms and provided her with a princess's desires. Although she was very grateful, there was something else missing in her life, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her brows furrowed together as she drew her piece to a close, feeling a chill up her spine as the wind picked up and the waves began to crash somewhat more harshly against the shore. Her eyes fluttered open revealing deep pools of blue, scanning the ocean before her. She set her violin down and wrapped her arms around herself as the uneasiness she began to feel steadily increased. 

It wasn't uncommon that she would get these awkward "vibes." She had been feeling them for the past few years, although she could never explain their meaning. And somehow she had the odd notion that the ocean had something to do with it. Since she was a child she felt a special connection to the ocean, and the water element itself. In the water she felt completely at peace and completely free… the world's problems could not even reach her. But could the mere rustling of the wind and the water's waves really have anything to do with it? 

She picked up a small stone nearby and flung it into the water, tears welling in her eyes as she watched it skip across the water's surface, leaving ripples behind itself until it was devoured by the waves that approached it.

            "Just leave me be!" she yelled into the distance before her, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around them, pulling them to her chest. 

            "Just… leave me…"

                                                            ***

**Chapter one**: Beautiful Stranger

            "Ara, Haruka-san, calm down!" The nurse giggled as she watched the excited teenager practically bouncing off the walls behind her.

"Come on, come on, come on! Hurry, I'm about to explode if I stay in here another minute longer!" The tall blond whined as she jogged in small circles unable to contain the energy welling up inside her. 

            "Alright alright I've almost got it." The nurse replied as she fumbled with the set of keys in front of her. Finally finding the right one she turned the key and opened the door. "Alright Haruka-san…" she stopped mid-sentence to find Haruka was no longer behind her, but already outside clad in gym shorts, t-shirt, and running shoes, running in full speed around the provided track. The nurse crossed her arms and smiled to herself as she watched the young girl running on and off track, every now and then hurdling obstacles in her way such as small bushes.

            She really needed that… she's been pent up inside for so long, the least we can do is let her out to be free and let her release some of that energy inside of her. 'Though her freedom is only to a certain extent,' her mind chided. It should show some change in her behavior thankfully, maybe she wont be so hotheaded and difficult with us when we work with her. Although there really isn't anything wrong with her at all. She doesn't belong here… her wild soul can't be contained for too long, otherwise we are the ones who will cause problems for her…

The nurse mused to herself as she continued to watch Haruka, glancing at her watch every now and then to make sure she was back inside at the designated time.

            Haruka proceeded back on the track, picking up speed as the warm winds swept through her hair, caressing her body, a faint smile on her face.

            It may only be for a short while, but at least I can get out and run now. Thank Kami-sama for Nuriko-san, she's helped me so much and seems to be the only one who really cares about me here. She's the one who got me out of that jacket, and is the one who asked the doctor to let me out once in a while. She's kind of like the loving mother I never had…kind of. But still, I don't know how much more of this place I can take…

            She slowed her pace gradually as she saw Nuriko waving an arm, motioning her to come back; her time was now up.

            Kinda like prison…and I'm guilty of being myself.

                                                            ***

            A familiar voice from behind roused her from her trance. She turned towards the voice to find her uncle standing in the doorway holding two cups of tea, with a heart-warming smile on his face chuckling softly.

"Hm?" She turned her head a little with a skeptical look on her face.

"I said, Ohayo, Hime-chan," he repeated as he handed her the other cup of tea. Hime-chan had been his little nickname for her since she was a baby, even though she was now at the age of 17.

"Gomen…" she muttered with a faint blush on her cheeks as turned to face her uncle completely.

            "It's alright," he chuckled once more, "your father was the same way, never could break him of the shell he encased himself in whenever he went out to his own world." He sighed looking out to the ocean thoughtfully as he stood next to Michiru. When he received nothing but silence in reply he turned and noticed his niece staring off into the distance again with a troubled expression on her face.

            "Everything all right, Michiru-chan?" he asked, his voice a little more serious now, observing his niece's actions.

"Hm? Oh… hai hai…" she added wearily.

            Though unconvinced, he moved onto the next question. "Are you still going to appear and perform at Yoshida's Institute?" Michiru was to appear at the Institute with a charity performance because she believed everybody needed a little light in their lives, especially for those who's was out of reach. The previous week she had visited an "orphanage" and spent some time with the children there; played small pieces and donated a sum of money to the facility.

            "Hai, I just… need more rest I suppose, but I'll be there. I should probably be getting ready soon." And with that she set down her un-touched, now cold tea and made her way into the beach house to call her manager and ready herself for her performance.

            If I can't help the hovel of a soul inside of me, I can at least try to help others feel a little bit of happiness…

                                                                        ***

            The building was well lit and decorated accordingly, banners reading 'Welcome Michiru-san!" hung proudly in the main entrance hallway. The nurses wore small gold pins shaped like violins next to their nametags, and tried to look as presentable as possible, straightening their skirts and continuously looking in mirrors fixing their hair. The entire staff and patients of the institute were in various stages of excitement and anticipation as they waited eagerly for the arrival of Kaioh Michiru, all except for a certain tall blond standing in a far corner of the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a smirk crossing her face. 

She didn't understand why she had to be there. She just wanted to be in her room, away from everyone else where she could just be alone with her thoughts. She had no interest in seeing some snobby millionaire who only showed up to make a good name of herself, only to receive more fame and money later on in the long-run. Why else would someone show up to a place where everyone is bouncing off the walls and talking to themselves? She couldn't stand to watch everyone's enthusiastic and ignorantly happy faces any longer. If she absolutely had to stay and watch, she would focus her attention to the floor, staring at her shoes.

Soon the commotion in the room began to increase and Haruka lifted her head in vague interest to just get a "glimpse" of what all the fuss was about. She was quite surprised when she saw how excited Nurse Nuriko-san had become, and was fighting through the crowd, while jumping up and down with a pen in one hand, and what appeared to be a glossy photo of she supposed to be Kaioh Michiru, though she couldn't get a clear enough look because Nurse Nuriko was waving it around frantically. She raised an eyebrow though smiled inwardly to herself for the way Nuriko was acting. Apparently she was a closet Kaioh Michiru fan. 

Unable to see anything past the still forming crowd, Haruka turned and picked up a paper cup to get herself a cup of water, only to find much to her irritation that there was no more, and the more irritated she felt, the thirstier she seemed to grow as well. She sighed in an obviously exaggerated way, displaying her exasperation, glaring at anyone who dared turn to look in her direction. However any annoyance she felt soon died away when her ears had perked up to the sweetest voice she had ever heard in her life:

            "Konnichiwa, minna." Came the voice of the cerulean haired beauty before her. Haruka thought her eyes were about to bulge right out of their sockets as she surveyed the exquisite goddess. She wanted to look away, but felt compelled to keep on watching, because if she didn't, bad things would happen, or so she thought. Her palms began to grow sweaty as the smaller girl drew nearer, and this was from seeing from afar alone! What was wrong with her? She had seen pretty girls before, but none so…

            "Beautiful…" she mused aloud to herself. Beautiful was the only word she could think of to describe her, and even then it didn't sound good enough. The word to describe this girl simply did not exist it seemed. She stood erect, eyes transfixed on the girl, unable to do anything else but stare, and the more she stared the more nervous she became. She watched how the girl shook hands with the head doctors and psychiatrists, the nurses, much to Nurse Nuriko's delight, and smiled warmly at a few of the patients, even giving a small girl a hug. She glided along the room towards the diminutive stage where she was to play, and took her violin from a man whom Haruka assumed was her manager, unhooking the hinges on the case, revealing a highly polished Stradivarius. She picked up the instrument gracefully, resting it on her shoulder, taking hold of the neck with her left, bringing the bow to the strings with her right. She waited a moment, scanning the audience briefly before she allowed herself to fall into her own world of music and tranquility. 

            Kaioh Michiru…

            As Nuriko was watching the performance, she looked around momentarily until she noticed that Haruka was nowhere to be found. She felt a slight sting of nervousness in her stomach until her eyes caught sight of unruly blond hair in the far back corner of the room. She then noticed a look in the blonde's eyes she had never seen before, and when she followed her gaze she then realized Haruka was staring at Kaioh Michiru with that look. Haruka appeared to be in another world of her own, unaware of anyone else in the room, but Michiru.

"Oh dear…" she thought allowed, but decided to disregard it and continue watching Michiru's extraordinary playing. Perhaps she would tease Haruka about it later.

            During her playing, Michiru began to feel another one of her "vibes" although it was different this time. It made her feel almost good, although afraid at the same time. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room of faces, until she caught two teal eyes, looking back at her with a look of hunger, as if the stranger were devouring her with her eyes alone. She couldn't help but to stare back, feeling entranced by the gaze, wanting to know much more about them. There was something about this person…

            The paper cup now fell to the floor as her arms went limp to her sides as she continued to stare in an almost zombie-like state, carrying a glazed look in her eyes. Haruka now knows a different kind of thirst, as she drinks in sight of her. Her petite figure swaying slightly to the music she easily created without falter; her royal blue dress hugging her body revealing stunningly attractive feminine curves. Well, she was a famous violinist after all, her brain reminded her. 

            'Quit staring you baka! What makes you think she would ever want to make friends, let alone even speak, to someone like you?' her mind scolded. She then tore her gaze away from the girl and tried to look elsewhere but her eyes always seemed to fall back into place, quick glances turning into a little more.

            She felt butterflies swarming within her stomach, her heart race to her throat, and a light blush appear on her face as the violinist smiled sweetly to her, closed her eyes and continued her playing in her own world.

'Shimatta! That wasn't directed towards me was it?' She thought as her mind began racing with all sorts of explanations to the smile as she began to feel the heat rise to her face. In all of her confusion she began to move within the crowd of people and blend in so that she could avoid further embarrassment if possible. Noticing one of the nurse's gold violin pins lying vacant on the counter close by, an idea came to mind. 

            She swerved through the crowd, her eyes darting around the room making sure no one was watching her, and swiftly took the pin and hooked it on her shirt without anyone noticing. She admired the mini 24-karat violin before shoving her hands in her pockets, whistling as she strolled away from the 'crime scene' as casually as possible.

            The aqua haired beauty was now nearing the end of her performance as she drew her last song to a graceful close, sweeping her bow down low as she bowed to the audience most elegantly. She lifted her head; deep blue eyes scanned the room once more, subconsciously searching for the tall blond in the back. Before she could give her thanks she was bombarded by fans who were specially invited, and members of the staff with questions and praise. 

            "Haruka-san! Kaioh-san was great wasn't she? But that was nothing; I've seen much better performances. I could even play what she played. In fact I even played some of Beethoven's greatest violin pieces when I was only 6!" The boy around Haruka's age gloated with an amusingly serious look in his eyes. Haruka only glanced his way indolently knowing very well none of this was true. Haruka had learned very early upon her arrival that Taka was a compulsive liar, and not only a compulsive liar, but incredibly gullible as well; something she believed he may never grow out of. For one thing, she didn't have a ranging knowledge of music, although she did know that Beethoven never played the violin.

            "Sure Taka-kun…" she drawled, "and I own Mozart's saxophone."

            "Sugoi!"

                                                                        ***

            Michiru escaped the crowd for what she hoped would be a peaceful couple of minutes, explaining that she was feeling slightly dizzy and needed to go to the washroom and perhaps get herself a drink of water. She was still looking around the room for that mysterious face that held those intimidating, deep green eyes; backing up slowly whereas keeping an eye out all the while.

            Cautiously Haruka wandered around the room, not particularly sure where she was headed, occasionally peaking over the heads of people looking for the mane of sea green curls. She began to walk backwards taking small steps at a time, oblivious to anything that may have been behind her, her eyes still searching through the different faces as a predator may while stalking it's prey. 

            The two continued to search the room, unaware that the other was practically right under their nose. They were about to give up when suddenly-

            "Oof!"

            "Gomen-nasai…" came a meek reply cut short when two sapphire blue eyes met emerald green ones. Once again the world around the two seemed non-existent, as they struggled internally to find the words to break the silence.

            "Uh…g… gomen. Daijobu?" the tall blond stammered as she ran a hand through her messed hair, her eyes now wandering anywhere but directly into the two blue ones staring with an unreadable expression.

            'Kami-sama… she's so beautiful. No, beautiful can't even begin to describe it. Her hair… I just want to run my fingers through…ah! Haruka what are you talking about?! You just _met_ her! Hell, you've hardly even met her at that; you've only _seen_ her!' Her mind chided as her face began to form a frown, almost forgetting that the girl was indeed still standing before her.

            "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway…" the smaller girl replied looking towards the floor in her embarrassment, stealing quick glances when she didn't think the blond was looking. She began to fully take in the taller girl's handsome features. Somehow she knew the other girl was female, and agreed with herself that the other could in fact pass for a male. Perhaps it was her eyes that gave it away…

            'Why is it I feel so attract…er… _interested _in this girl? I see different sorts of people everyday, and I've barely spoken more than a few words to this girl, so why should she be any different? But still… something about those eyes and that face, so intimidating and mysterious, yet carrying such a childlike curiosity and innocence to them.'

            Michiru gave a shy smile and decided to end the continuing awkward silence that had evolved between the two.

            "So you seem rather um… _fine_" she stressed with much difficulty, unable to think of the proper word to use for the situation, " to be in a place like this." She finished with a weak smile fearing her introductory comment didn't go as smoothly as it could have.

            "Oh!" Haruka cleared her throat and fiddled with the golden pin upon her chest. "Oh no no," she managed while chuckling nervously, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible, "I don't really belong here, I'm just uh… volunteering. You know, giving a little back to the community." She smiled her "lady-killer" smile and shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling a little bit more comfortable.

            'Kami-sama that sounded incredibly corny…did that really just come out of my mouth?'

            Michiru smiled and nodded but turned her head when she saw someone approaching the two.

            "Haruka-san time to take your medicine!" The newcomer added cheerfully, obviously unaware, or ignoring, the warning looks on the blonde's face.

'Oh no not now Nuriko-san…' Haruka thought to herself as she saw the over-enthusiastic look on Nuriko's face.

            Michiru brought her hand up to her mouth covering it slightly as she tried to stifle a giggle, but couldn't hold back an amused smile. Haruka's blossoming blush was soon turning to a near scarlet with Nuriko's every word; and Haruka never blushed, that just wasn't her thing, although this seemed to occur somewhat frequently around this Kaioh Michiru…

            'Shimatta!'

            "I uh… really don't know what she's talking about…" Haruka muttered trying to conceal her embarrassment as well as her irritation, opting for a "play-it-off" approach as she tousled the nurse's hair and punched her playfully in the arm.

"Ah, heh Nuriko-san your such a kidder!"

The nurse only stared dumbfounded before the cheeriness in her resumed again when a flicker of gold caught her attention.

"Oh Haruka-san you found it!" the nurse yanked the pin off of Haruka's shirt, attaching it to her own, and continued to torture Haruka, though seemingly unaware of what she was putting the poor girl through.

"I've been looking everywhere for it! Arigato! And whatever it is your talking about, I haven't a clue. Here now take your medicine and take a nap before you get cranky again like you did yesterday. The doctors don't want to have to wrestle you to the floor again to get you to cooperate."

By this time Haruka was beat red and out of excuses to save herself, looking worriedly from Michiru to the floor, to nurse Nuriko, fiddling now with the buttons on her shirt. Michiru simply stood in the same position, one arm wrapped around her waist as if she were hugging herself, and the other held to her mouth, a look on enjoyment still clearly visible on her face.

"Um… oh yeah, I have allergies you see, all that spring-time pollen. Well I'd better go. I'm sure another patient needs my aid." She said with a hint of false pride in her voice.

Michiru only giggled to herself as she watched the sandy haired girl being pulled away by a confused nurse who was shaking her head and saying something inaudible to her, the blond looking back at her with a slight smirk.

"Haruka…" Michiru said allowed, the name and letting it roll off of her tongue, smiling to herself as she did so.

                                                ***End Chapter One***

Author's note:

            So what do you think so far? I know Haruka's character may be lacking slightly… gomen, but I'm working on it! Anyways, tell me what you think! ^_^


	2. Doubtful expectations

Author's note: All right well here is part 2 of This Ruined Puzzle. I know it takes me a while to get the new chapter(s) out but I've been juggling soccer and school and the SAT's so it's pretty hectic right now. But, however another reason why I take so long is I really like to brainstorm my plot and if I rush to get chapters done it will only be a mess. Anyways, here's chapter two! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ita!"  
  
A tall, handsome, yet beautiful teal-eyed blond whined as a needle made its way into her flesh. She may have been able to take on a couple of staff members when they were to take her for her usual check-up, however when they finally got her down, she was unable to take on that thin little needle she so dreaded.  
  
"Now really Haruka-san. We'll only be here longer if you don't cooperate with me." The chestnut haired nurse scolded as she applied alcohol to Haruka's arm once more.  
  
"Well a certain someone would not cooperate with me earlier!" The blond snapped crossing her arms, a smirk forming on her handsome features.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Boy was she playing it dumb.  
  
Haruka began to contort her face as much as possible and began to speak in a very irksome manner imitating the nurse: "Haruka-san, it's time to take your medicine and off to your nappy nap!" She exhaled deeply before returning to her normal voice again.  
  
"Nuriko-san you completely embarrassed me in front of Michiru-san!" Haruka bellowed then a second after, sunk back in her chair hiding the red tinge forming on her cheeks regretting her last remark.  
  
Nuriko shook her head slightly as she observed the girl's reactions with a look of sympathy and a slight trace of amusement evident on her face.  
  
"Your lucky your mother wasn't here to hear that, and that you even got to speak to Kaioh-san at all."  
  
Haruka lowered her head as thoughts of the cerulean haired beauty flashed through her mind, wondering if she would ever see her again.  
  
Taking notice of this Nuriko quickly tried to cheer the blond up, not wanting to see her in such a depressive state.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka-san, you'll be 18 soon and you'll have the free will to leave if you please," lowering her voice to a hushed whisper, "the staff and I all believe that there is nothing wrong with you at all. You can't help the way you feel and honestly… we think your mother is the one who should be put in here for a couple of days." With that she smiled warmly and gave Haruka a little wink.  
  
Haruka merely sighed heavily with her head in her hands. It appeared something else was obviously bothering her. Luckily Nuriko had guessed right in what, or who, to be correct, Haruka was thinking about.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Haruka-san," Nuriko piped up, " I'm sure Kaioh-san will return again soon!"  
  
Haruka lifted her head from her hands, looking up hopefully to the nurse, dismissing the uncomfortable look on the nurse's face and the fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
She brought her arms back from behind her and flashed a "V" sign with her fingers, her trademark cheery smile appearing on her face once more.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
***  
  
Waves crashed against the shore and the sky displayed a gloomy atmosphere causing anyone within it's presence to feel just as so. Remnants of a sand castle gradually disintegrated as the grains blew through the winds that paid a homely visit to the desolate beach. A small, yellow, sand pail with a smiling sunflower painted on the side lie alone a few feet away from the castle, slowly rolling back and fourth every now and then with the wind, a matching plastic shovel laying beside it. And if one looked up from the little scene in the sand, they would notice an aquamarine haired girl sitting on the ivory colored steps of a beach house, with a sketchbook resting on her lap. Her long, wavy curls were held up with a navy blue silk ribbon that accented her eyes. Despite the depressing weather, she wore a light yellow summer dress that blew lightly around her ankles in the cool breeze. Her hands were clasped to her sketchbook, her knuckles white with the tightening of her grip, although her eyes were looking out into the distance towards the ocean with a calm yet vacant look on her face.  
  
Those same eyes kept forcing themselves into her mind; that same face. Eyes filled with such wonder and curiosity. Eyes that looked at her hungrily with desire… And didn't she stare back in such the same way?  
  
'No…no…'  
  
Her mind dismissed the thought almost immediately. 'She's a she. I know she is… I can't feel this way for another girl. It's just… not me…but then again I don't even really know myself. Besides… I don't even know her! Oh well…I'll never see her again anyways.'  
  
She placed her sketchbook to the side and stood up, not taking her eyes off of the ocean before her. She wrapped her arms around herself as if afraid even her own comfort would slip away and whispered to herself, " I'm never playing again…these charity performances and money donations… do they really make that much of a difference? This hovel inside of me continues to grow with every passing day, and I'm not sure how much more of it I can take."  
  
Little did she know that the image of she and her music alone was what kept one lonely soul going on.  
  
  
  
*** End Chapter Two ***  
  
  
  
Author's not: Sorry I know it's not much. I have ideas for future chapters but it just seemed right to end the second chapter where it ended. Hopefully the third chapter wont take so long to come out! Gomen nasai! 


	3. With Time Comes Change

**Author's note**: Okay Chapter three is up! Got the ideas for this at about 3 am in the morning while talking to Mandy and pacing around in my room hitting things with my drumsticks. Thanks Mandy for your talk and experiences with Shirley Temples and giving me the idea for it! Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter three!

***** Chapter Three *****

            Dim and flickering lights struggled to illuminate the sleazy, Tokyo subway on a rather late night, or early (depending on how one would see it) Thursday morning. It was 2 am and it was the time for all of the 'weirdoes' and the late shift workers to come out. Out of all the groups of people with multicolored hair and piercings, large trench coats and beggars dressed in rags holding out a Styrofoam cup, there was one girl in particular who just seemed to stand out almost as if she didn't belong there. However on appearance she looked like one of the regulars. She sat on an empty, graffiti tagged wooden bench with her elbows rested on her knees, her hands supporting a small, silver, circular shaped CD player that read PHONY on the top. Her head was hung low and although her hair hung in her face she appeared to be staring at the floor. Her blond hair was unruly and beginning to carry a 'greasy' look to it, as it was obvious the last time the blond mop on her head had been washed was a good while ago. Her eyes were a teal green and appeared so empty and lifeless as they stared down at the subway floor; she didn't even appear to blink. She wore a pine green hooded pullover sweatshirt and slightly large jeans that were ripped at the bottoms from constant wear and dragging against the floors. To complete her image she also wore black and white Tuck Chaylor Conversation tennis shoes, the soles worn down flat from their many travels. Aside from drug dealers trying to sell her their 'merchandise,' the girl was surprisingly left alone, for being a girl anyways. But that was the thing; most people mistook her for a boy, perhaps because of her height and the broadness of her shoulders, or even the deep richness of her voice. She had a masculine likeness to herself, though at the same time an indescribable feminine grace. People's opinions did not phase her in even the slightest, she understood perfectly well why anyone would mistake her for the opposite gender; sometimes she even saw it as a compliment. No, this girl was not your average girl; this girl was Tenoh Haruka. 

            At a glance one would assume that this girl sitting down in a sort of a trance listening to music in the subway at 2 in the morning as she was, would be listening to some depressing tunes, a good deal of guitar and drums and a myriad of screaming. Like most teenagers, it was natural to assume that was the type of music she was listening to, even playing particular songs over and over again. But… What's this? There were no heavy guitars and voices droning about death and suicide, but simply… violin music. Sweet, flowing violin music accompanied by the soft, delicate tunes of a piano playing. The notes and sounds the violin produced were very distinct, only one performer could produce these sounds and really move Haruka the way they did, and that was Kaioh Michiru. Haruka had been given the CD player and the CD by the only person whom she could stand at the institute, nurse Nuriko. It was a sort of a goodbye present from the nurse because she had grown quite close to the troubled blond and knew Haruka wouldn't

come within one hundred feet of the institute again if she could help it. She would miss Haruka very much along with their daily quarrels and Haruka's attempts to worm her way out of something. The CD and CD player were also a birthday gift as well, since Haruka had finally reached the age of 18. 

            Now for most 18 year olds a CD player and a CD may have been a less desirable gift, as most seem to want a new stereo system or a laptop or a credit card or anything else in that high price range, but to Haruka, she couldn't have asked for a better gift. Particularly because Nuriko had chosen a CD she _knew_ Haruka would appreciate, _Windswept Destiny_ by Kaioh Michiru. And she did, for that CD never left her CD player, and the headphones seemed to never leave her ears.  

            Nuriko's gift sort of began to serve as a sort of a crutch for Haruka. Over the past couple of months she had begun to sink into a rather melancholy state since she had left the institute a few months before. She had turned 18 and was free to leave, and so she left without ever looking back. Kaioh Michiru had never performed at the institute again much to Haruka's dismay, however, as long as the image of the cerulean haired beauty burned clearly in her mind, and the violin music engulfed her in a world of her own, she still had some hope left to keep going. Yes… to keep going. Haruka was alone. Her family wanted nothing to do with her and she had no real friends. She had moved from job to job; her lack of "people skills" and her constant attention focused on the music she never seemed to stop listening to did not seem to please her managers and got her into spots of trouble from time to time. 

            This week it was Suzahara's bookshop. A nice, quiet place for work where she wouldn't be bothered too often other than the usual requests for recommendations of a book she liked or any other question concerning books. Usually she was not the one asked, perhaps because of the way she carried herself that people strayed away from her and asked someone else for assistance. Lucky for her she had so far managed not to infuriate her manager or disturb any of the customers. She was somewhat fond of the bookstore and hoped to keep her job for at least a month or two.

            Haruka was at the top of a rickety, old, wooden, rolling-ladder restocking a best seller that had sold out a few days before when a certain face caught her eye. An elderly woman in her perhaps her 60's was flipping through a well-known magazine that usually featured the newest composers, song writers, or classical musicians. On the cover of the magazine was a photo of a girl sitting elegantly in a black leather arm chair with a Stradivarius violin resting against the side; a mysterious smile on her face. At that moment the music Haruka had been listening to seemed to suddenly become loud and intense (her palms had become sweaty and her thumb had slipped across the volume nozzle), and a spotlight centered on the cover of the magazine (the bookstore seemed to be having some technical difficulties with the lighting)…

            …it was magic.

            The fascinated look on the blonde's face began to turn to a hopeful grin as her eyes scanned dark green letters outlined in silver forming the name _KAIOH MICHIRU _to the left of the photo. Reading on her jaw dropped as she registered the next line; "European tour cancelled; Finished for good?" And at _that_ moment the music had suddenly began to fade and came to a halt (her batteries had died out), and she clung to the ladder dumbstruck as she stared transfixed at the photo.

            "Michiru…"

Suddenly the ladder began to creak under her weight. She was pretty sure the ladder was at least twice her age, although she paid no real heed to how much it could handle. She adjusted her stance on the ladder so as to get a better glimpse of the picture when something _else_ had caught her attention. A flash of aquamarine to the left caught Haruka's eye; her curiosity getting the better of her as she was forgetting she was still on the ladder, and stepped on a loose shoe lace of hers, causing her to grab a hold of a beam so abruptly, she sent the ladder flying towards the direction of the elderly woman, the last step finally giving out.

            Haruka had opened her eyes slightly after having shut them tightly, wincing from the impact of falling on the floor.

 Or did she?

 It was rather soft… and… moving…? _Breathing_?!

            Haruka's eyes shot wide open in horror as she realized she was not on the marble floor, but on top of the elderly woman with the magazine. Her face had turned a deep shade of scarlet as she jerked her hand away from the woman, realizing just where it had been resting. The pink handprint on the side of her cheek was evidence enough as to where her hands had been.

            Haruka's head had jerked up when she caught herself nodding off. The events of earlier in the day were still fresh in her mind. She was pretty sure she was going to get fired this time. Pity. And she was starting to like her position at the bookstore. She gathered her things and decided to head off to a bar to get her mind off of work. She needed a good drink.

***

            "One Shirley Temple, please." The tall blond mumbled almost inaudibly to the bartender as she stared down at a matchbox in her hands, reading the bar's logo on the cover. The bartender wouldn't permit her a real drink, so she opted for the next best thing. Besides, who couldn't resist the sweet, cherry goodness of a Shirley Temple? She paid the bartender and sat on the four legged stool by the bar sipping her drink slowly as she scanned the room, until her eyes fall upon two she was sure had been eying her for some time now. The other girl stood about 5'6 with long, straight, dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

She walked with her chest and her backside stuck out in hopes of catching young men's eyes, swinging her hips as she walked seductively over to Haruka. Her face was caked in makeup masking any natural beauty that may possibly lie under it, her breath reeking of vodka. Her breasts were nearly popping out of the tight hot _pink_ leather top that supported them, black bra straps sticking out from underneath. She wore a tight black skirt to accompany her top, leather as well, and knee high black "hooker-boots" with fishnet leggings. The brunette stranger took it amongst herself to strut right over to Haruka, pry the drink from her hand and sipped slowly in a seductive manner that may have normally brought _Playboy_ Tenoh Haruka to turn on the charm. However she had only one girl in her mind these days, and besides, this girl was definitely not her type. She cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wanting to simply sit in a tranquil solitude. The brunette stranger began to rub her hand along Haruka's leg, gradually intending to move upward, as the other hand still held on to her drink. Finally coming to a decision, Haruka hopped off the barstool and walked out of the room, not even giving the stranger a second glance. The dark haired woman slowly pulled the glass from her lips as she looked after the tall blond who had left, a quizzical look upon her face.

            "Shirley… Temple?" 

***

*Fwump*

*Sigh* 

The aquamarine haired girl breathed out heavily as she sunk into a royal blue leather armchair in her beach house living room. Sometimes a single recording session was just a little too much for her. Well, it would be her last one anyhow… for how long? She herself wasn't even very sure. The possibilities ranged from a 'couple of weeks', to 'for good'. She felt she wasn't sure with what to do with herself anymore. Although anyone would point out that Michiru clearly had it made, it just wasn't enough, as 'spoiled' as it may have sounded. 

She gazed intently at the white foam that swirled and rushed towards the sands on the shore, once again losing herself in her own world. Her long, silky locks of aquamarine hair rested on her shoulders after undoing the bun they had been pinned up in and her pumps lay discarded on the floor by the doorway, she was far too exhausted to bother moving them to a more suitable spot. She was still in her navy blue dress that she had worn during her time at the studio but felt it wasn't necessary to change out of it right away. At that moment she just wanted to sit for a while.

'I feel as if whatever it is I'm searching for is within an arms reach … but at the same time it's so far away…' She wrapped her arms around herself when the vision of the mysterious blond slinked its way into her mind; those dark green eyes, that tall stature, and that fair hair… like that of an angel almost… a fallen angel.

Haruka…

She snapped herself out of the vision she had been having and took in her surroundings. The house was so empty, so quiet; no telling exactly when her uncle would be home. The clock chimed 4 in the morning and Michiru wondered vaguely why she was still awake and dressed. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon, so she picked herself up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen to make herself a bit of tea. She began heating the water for her tea, not noticing the ginger cat circling her legs until she heard a soft 'mew' and a nudge against her calf.

"Oh! Why hello neko-chan, you're up late as well, hm?" she cooed softly as she gently lifted the little kitten into her arms glancing at the progress of the water every minute or so. The water had soon finished and she set the kitten on the counter so she was able to pour herself the water into a small cup and saucer, which contained the tealeaves.

"What am I to do Kone-chan?" she asked to the kitten though at the same time half to herself, pouring the water from the steaming kettle into the teacup. The kitten simply sat and watched her, purring softly by listening to the sweet tone of her voice even though it did not understand a word she was saying.

"I think I might be going a little crazy… maybe its just stress. Do you think I should just take a long vacation and never come back? " She continued giggling to herself a little, still pouring water into the now overflowing teacup, staring off in front of her at nothing in particular while Kone stared at her backing up slightly, his head tilted to the side.

            Seconds later a shrill squeak, a cat's hiss, and the sound of a dish being smashed ended the silence that had taken over the Kaioh residence. Michiru watched Kone scamper off into the darkness of the other side of the house then looked to the broken teacup and saucer lying on the floor; water dripping from the counter. She sighed:

            "I think… I should just go get some fresh air for a little while." 

                                                                        ***

            She wrapped a warm, expensive looking white coat around herself and headed out of the house. She thought about taking a little drive but decided a walk would maybe help clear her head a little more. She didn't think she was feeling "coordinated" enough to drive anyways. 

            She began walking to nowhere in particular when she ended up in an odd part of town she didn't recognize too well. When she realized this was a bad thing she began to get a little worried and wished she had paid more attention to where she was headed, or at least chosen to go out in her car. Perhaps this was just not her day…

            She wrapped her arms around herself for a small sense of security and continued walking, looking worriedly around her. She passed by a bar where apparently a lot of foreigners hung out; and a lot of odd foreigners at that. She noticed some of them were men dressed in women's clothing, drunk, or busily muttering to themselves, or all the above. She managed to pick up a few of the languages she heard. Mostly European… She heard some English, some German and then finally some Italian.

            "Ciao bella!" came a shrieked voice only several feet away.

            'Okay Michiru keep walking and staring straight ahead… don't make eye contact or they'll never leave…' But her curiosity got the best of her and she took a quick peak to her right only to find that the voice came from a man dressed in a plaid shirt and high boots black lace-up boots with a halter top, although he wore no wig. His hair was dark blond and stood straight up reminding her somewhat of a porcupine. He had a lit cigarette in one hand while the other was placed on his hip supporting most of his weight on one leg, his lips curling into a malicious smile when he noticed her look his way. He flicked his wrist towards her with a sort of wave and began to take a few steps forward, swaying his hips with every step.

            'Oh no!'

            She began to quicken her pace and soon broke out at a run looking back every now and then, afraid the cross-dressing Italian would follow her. No sooner had she took off and started running did she end up running smack into someone else.

            "Oof!" Came a husky grunt. 

            'Ah… this is not my night…' Michiru thought as she tried to regain her composure, looking up slowly to see whom she had practically ran over, hoping it wasn't one of the guys from the bar.

            "G…gomen-nasai…oh! It… it's you!"

***** End Chapter Three *****

**Author's note**: So how was it? It didn't come out as well as I had hoped… but I hope it'll do for now. To be continued!


End file.
